


The War Lords

by Rio_storm



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_storm/pseuds/Rio_storm
Summary: A story on the hidden romantic story of the Three War Lords.





	The War Lords

Griselda could barely sit still during the briefing of the next invasion plan; she heard the basic details of it; date, time, location and whatnot however she could not get her mind off of her soaking wet underwear and the desperation of her vagina’s need to be fucked.

She crossed her legs and began to tap one of her feet in hopes that it would ease her frustration and provide some stimulation to her neediness. However underneath the table another foot came up to hers and immediately put a stop to it.

Chagatai smirked as he made eye contact with Griselda while casually leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Now, now my _darling_ , you know the rules; if you remain a good _little slut_ and refrain from touching yourself then Ragnar and I will **fuck** you senseless until dawn. Would you like that?”

Griselda held back a moan from the dirty talk Chagatai was giving her. She hated and loved how her two lovers Ragnar and Chagatai could turn her on so easily and she knew they loved and respected her which is why she tolerated their sex talk as well as the fact that it made her needy as hell.

 

Chagatai chuckled victoriously at her reaction before sliding his hand up and down her lap causing her to tremble slightly.

Griselda bit a lip to stifle back any noise that she would make in front of their men but it was getting harder with Chagatai’s hand playing with her upper thighs. Ragnar, although comedic and not always the brightest person, noticed Griselda looking flustered next to him. Ragnar moved his arm behind Griselda’s chair and gently ran his fingers over her lower back up to where her corset started on her chest.

 

Griselda just wanted this meeting to end so that they could take this to their secret bedroom. Her lip was starting to hurt from biting it for so long; leaving her to try and remain quiet by pressing her lips together.

 

Chagatai could feel his boner growing and knew that he and Ragnar were as desperate as Griselda was. He cleared his throat gaining everyone’s attention. “Very well the plan shall go on as we discussed. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have more matters to attend to.”

* * *

 

The three War Lords barely made it into their room without already ripping each others' clothes off; Ragnar was just able to lock their door before being pulled into a rough sloppy three-way kiss. Sounds of their tongues mixing and their moaning filled the small room. Their clothes and under garments were quickly discarded and left in a heap on the floor.

Ragnar shoved Griselda on to her knees and roughly held her by her hair causing her to whimper.

Chagatai gently kissed and sucked on Ragnar's neck before looking down at the female war lord. "What do you think Ragnar? Should we give Griselda what she wants?"

Ragnar did not take more than two seconds to decide " We should but if she wants it; she'll beg for it". Griselda had to swallow her pride as well as try to find her voice. As the two male war lords looked at her expectantly.

"Please..." She choked out.

Chatagai shook his head "Please what? We can't read your mind so unless you speak up you can watch me fuck Ragnar senseless" 

Ragnar shook in delight at the thought but kept his grip on Griselda's brown hair.

 

She looked up at them, her eyes begging for her "Please I want you both to fuck me, with your fat cocks, until I can no longer walk and I want you both to fill me with your cum as I scream your names".

Ragnar released his grip before picking Griselda up and dropping her on the bed and tying her hands above her head. 

Chatagai grabbed her C-Cup breasts and began to swirl his tongue around them, drawing out raspy moans from Griselda. 

Ragnar flicked his tongue over her already soaking wet clitoris adding to her pleasure but just for his own fun he placed his hands around Chagatai's cock and softly rubbed it up and down resulting in both his lovers in letting out deep moans.

 

Ragnar continued to rub Chatagai's cock until the older war lord's cum was dripping over Ragnar's hand and just before Griselda came he stopped lapping up her sweet wet pussy. Earning a scream of ecstasy from Chatagai and an irritated huff from Griselda. 

 

Chatagai pulled Ragnar into a steamy kiss of sucking his lower lip until swollen and gently biting his tongue before forcing Ragnar to sit almost on top of Griselda's face.

Chatagai looked at Griselda "Suck his cock and if you don't get him to cum in five minutes then we will leave you without allowing you to orgasm!" 

 

Griselda immediately started to suck on Ragnar's cock, she knew his weak spots and how much pressure to apply in order to make him orgasm fast and hard. Ragnar let out a howl of pleasure as he released his seed onto her face.

 

"Lick it" Came Chagatai's command to which Griselda was happy to oblige for she enjoyed the sweet taste of Ragnar.

The two men lifted her head so that the three of them could kiss one another as reassurance that if Griselda was uncomfortable they would release her instantly.

"Please fuck me!" begged Griselda.

 

Griselda was shoved back on to the bed as her two male lovers opened her legs wide before the two would both enter her tight wet pussy.

The two moved in slowly allowing Griselda to adjust to both their cocks being in her and as soon as she nodded her head they started to move in  synchronized thrusts resulting in all three grunting and moaning.

 

Chagatai sniggered "Are you happy now you little slut? Bet it feels good to have both of us in you!" the dirty talk only turned Griselda on more and at their current speed she knew that her climax was coming.

Ragnar increased his thrusts, Chatagai following his movements, Ragnar taugnted her with more words and pinched her red hard nipples in order to help her reach her state of climax quicker "Come now you whore, you already have both of us in you. Don't be greedy and demand for more, if you don't cum soon then we will and we'll leave you in this state!"

 

Griselda couldn't take it anymore "You two are enough, please just keep going....oh..oh fuck right there! Please...fuck oh Great Odin....CHAGATAI, RAGNAR...AHHHHHH!" her entire body shook as her orgasm sent her into a blissful state.

She could feel her lovers cum in her and felt them fall down beside her; their ragged breath were just as intense as her own, they released her from her binding and cuddled her from both sides.

 

When she came down from her high she managed to choke out "I love you both" before passing out from pleasure and exhaustion. The two men kissed her head as the replied at the same time "we love you too" before also succumbing to their own drowsiness.

Tomorrow they have a battle to prepare for but for now they could relish in each others' presence and not worry about fighting dragons.  


End file.
